warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Esporas
Corrosivas. Propaga las esporas a los enemigos cercanos al destruirlas o matando al huésped. Mientras más se propagan las esporas, mayor será el incremento de daño. Coste de energía al volver a lanzar: 50% | cost = 0 / 1 / 2 / 3 | damage = 6 / 8 / 8 / 10 (daño inicial) 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 2 (crecimiento de daño por enemigo) 50% (probabilidad de estado corrosivo) 20% (enfriamiento del decaimiento) | duration = 10% (velocidad de decaimiento del daño) | range = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 m (rango de lanzamiento) 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 m (rango de propagación) | misc = ∞ (duración) 7 (crecimiento de daño por enemigo) 0.5 s (intervalo de decaimiento del daño) 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 (esporas iniciales) 1 (esporas propagadas) 3 (máximo de esporas por enemigo al propagar) 12 (máximo de esporas por enemigo al lanzar la habilidad) 4.0x (multiplicador de daño por miasma) | cardonly = } |info = * Saryn infecta a un enemigo dentro de 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 metros con 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 esporas por una duración ilimitada. Cada espora individualmente inflige daño por segundo con una probabilidad de estado del 50%, que dura hasta que las esporas se destruyan o el enemigo muera. ** El rango de lanzamiento se ve afectado por rango de habilidades. ** La probabilidad de estado se ve afectada por fuerza de habilidades. ** La duración de las esporas y el número inicial de esporas no se ven afectados por mods. * La enfermedad de Saryn propaga su infección rápidamente, se vuelve cada vez más letal y decae en ausencia de huéspedes a lo largo de la epidemia: |-|Propagación= * Disparar o golpear la espora directamente hace que explote y libere la infección, lo que hace que la espora vuelva a crecer en el enemigo y transmita 1''' espora a todos los enemigos dentro de '''10 / 12 / 14 / 16 metros; los enemigos infectados pueden llevar hasta 3''' esporas mediante este metodo de transmisión. ** El radio de propagación se ve afectado por rango de habilidades. ** Las esporas transmitidas por enemigo y la cantidad máxima que pueden llevar '''no se ven afectados por mods. ** Las esporas se pueden propagar golpeándolas directamente con armas, habilidades, o un salto-bala. Los ataques enemigos también pueden explotar las esporas. ** Las esporas ignoran obstáculos y el daño no disminuye con la distancia. * Todas las esporas en un enemigo infectado explotarán y se propagarán si alguna de las siguientes condiciones se cumple: ** El objetivo inicial muere por cualquier motivo. ** El jugador lanza el golpe que asesina al enemigo. ** Los enemigos infectados son asesinados por el daño de explosión de . ** Las armas de Saryn golpean a cualquier enemigo infectado teniendo activado . ** Los enemigos infectados son asesinados de cualquier manera mientras se vean afectados por . * Las esporas no se propagan si el enemigo infectado mediante una transmisión muere por el daño por segundo de Esporas. |-|Crecimiento= * Cuando comienza la expansión de Esporas, el daño por segundo inicia en 6 / 8 / 8 / 10. Por cada segundo que Esporas se permanezca activo, el daño por segundo crece en 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 2 por cada enemigo infectado, hasta un máximo de 7''' enemigos infectados. El daño por segundo actual se aplica a los enemigos afectados anteriormente y a los nuevos. ** El daño inicial y el crecimiento de daño por segundo se ven afectados por fuerza de habilidades. ** El límite de enemigos que aumentan el daño '''no se ve afectado por mods. *** La cantidad de enemigos afectados es infinita, lo único limitado es la cantidad de enemigos que aportan a aumentar el daño por segundo. ** El daño por segundo esta limitado a 100 0000. * Mientras Esporas se encuentre activo, un medidor de infección aparecerá por encima de los iconos de habilidades de Saryn. Este medidor indica el daño por segundo actual y la cantidad de enemigos infectados en la misión. |-|Decaimiento= * Cuando hay cero enemigos infectados, el daño por segundo de Esporas' se reduce en un 20% y decae un 10% del valor actual cada 0.5 segundos hasta que se alcance el daño por segundo inicial. El decaimiento de daño se detiene cuando hay al menos un enemigo infectado por Esporas. ** La cantidad inicial que se pierde se ve afectada inversamente por fuerza de habilidades (más fuerza reduce la cantidad consumida). ** La reducción de daño se ve afectada inversamente por duración de habilidades (más duración reduce la cantidad de daño perdido por segundo). ** Los efectos anuladores (como el que ocurre al entrar a un conducto de la Masacre en el Santuario) aumenta la velocidad de decaimiento a 30% cada medio segundo. ** El tiempo que se tarda en perder cada acumulación no se ve afectado por mods. * Es posible ver la cantidad de daño por segundo que se pierde, ya que el contador de infección empieza a brillar en rojo y un mensaje de advertencia que dice decaimiento aparece sobre el contador. * El contador de infección desaparece cuando Esporas alcanza su valor inicial. * Si Esporas todavía se encuentra activo, volver a lanzar la habilidad en un enemigo consume un 20% del daño actual por segundo del medidor de infección y lanza Esporas con una reducción del coste de energía del 50%. Volver a lanzar la habilidad en un enemigo que ya se encuentra afectado por las esporas, genera nuevas en él hasta un máximo de 12. ** La reducción del medidor de infección se ve afectada inversamente por fuerza de habilidades (más fuerza reduce la cantidad consumida). ** La cantidad máxima de esporas por enemigo y la reducción del coste de energía no se ven afectados por mods. * Todas las esporas destruidas con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo aumentan el contador de combo. * Esporas es una acción con una mano por lo que puede ser utilizada en medio de varias maniobras y acciones sin interrumpirlas. * Si el objetivo muere antes de que la espora aparezca, no se consume energía. *'Sinergia de habilidades:' ** hace que las esporas exploten con cada ataque, incluso sin golpearlas directamente. ** hace un 400% de daño a los enemigos afectados por . |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Can be used to destroy Corpus cameras and (active) turrets. A spore will appear but a camera dies on the first tick. *Using both maximized Duración de habilidades and Fuerza de habilidades, each spore can deal 56.8 damage per second over the course of 30.54 seconds while increasing the energy cost to 38.75, reducing the cast range to 20.4 meters, and reducing the spread radius to 5.44 meters. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduce el daño perdido por segundo por decaimieneto a 3.27% ** Reduce el rango de lanzamiento a 20.40 metros y el rango de propagación a 5.44 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el coste a 6.25 de energía. **Aumenta el daño perdido por decaimiento a 22.22% cada medio segundo. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades aumenta el rango de lanzamiento a 168 metros y el rango de propagación a 44.80 metros. ** Reduce el daño de la espora a 4''', el crecimiento de daño por enemigo a '''0.80, la probabilidad de estado a 20% y el daño perdido por decaimiento a 50% *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño de la espora a 24, el crecimiento de daño por enemigo a 4.74, la probabilidad de estado a 100% y reduce el daño perdido por decaimiento a 8.44% ** Aumenta el costo a 36.50 de energía y el daño perdido por decaimiento cada medio segundo a 13.89%. | bugs = }} See also * Saryn de:Gift en:Spores ru:Яд Category:Saryn